Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system (apparatus) for inspection of electroconductive film which uses an eddy current to inspect electroconductive hermetic coating formed on the outer surface of the cladding of optical fiber, magnetic film, and other electroconductive film on-line by a nondestructive system and a process and system for production of a hermetically coated optical fiber using the electroconductive film inspection method.